Hate and Love All Mixed Up
by totally-into-pinx
Summary: Team Aqua and Team Magma are on a quest for the two magical orbs, which are required to capture a legendary Pokémon. Will this be possible with May as the leader of team Aqua and Drew the leader of team Magma? ON HOLD!
1. A New Mission

_Hi this is the make over of Hate and Love as the other chapters are really, really bad. I was reading them the other day and I couldn't stop laughing/ blushing at the quality of work. _

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this remake more than the old chapter. By the way this is third person point of view._

_**Chapter 1: A New Mission **_

The sun- rays gloriously illuminated the city of Petalburg; washing over the mysterious, always snow-capped mountains in the distance and the blooming trees and shrubs of spring. The days were getting warmer and the sunlight stronger. The time to truly enjoy the joys of life seemed to be seeping through miniscule cracks of life after the long, dull winter. Despite the season and happiness of the current situation, a young 18-year-old girl was unaffected and filled with the melancholy of starting a new mission, which could almost be identified as a suicide mission due to the dangerous circumstances. The chances that she would come out of this alive were slim.

May sighed softly; the yellow-green light of the leaves overhead shadowing her sapphire eyes causing the to appear an eerie violet. Her brunette, mid-back length hair swung briefly in the soft, almost unnoticeable, breeze. She twisted the signature powder blue Aqua bandana in her palms; an odd habit she had developed whenever she was nervous. Leaning up against the rust colored steel of the bridge, she gazed over at the rushing stream below.

The stream was very much like her life, too fast for her to comprehend. Soon life was just the passing blurs of colors and seasons she was never able to enjoy. May never had the opportunity to enjoy what she had for once as the Aquas were always striving for more. The thing was that she had never quite understood why they wanted to do silly things such was fill the world with only water or control Kyogre. To her both ideas seemed ridiculous and impossible; yet here she was, going on a mission to perform those two very same schemes.

Abruptly a white light emitted from a lack leather belt May wore above her blue shorts at all times. Along the belt lined six clean and shiny, signature red and white poke balls. Startled, May nearly lost her balance as she stumbled backwards, blinking at the sudden disruption. From the second to right ball a creature much like a pink kitten with slightly sharper ears emerged.

May chuckled, her fears just moments earlier seeming ridiculous and foolish, and reached out to take the creature from the bars of the bridge. Stroking it gently on the top of its head and starching behind its ears, she heard the kitten purr and rub up closer against her.

"Hey there, skitty. What are you doing up o early?" she questioned, "It's just about five in the morning and we got in last night from the meeting at midnight."

It was true that the meeting had lasted until midnight. The leaders of Aqua had decided to take their plans to the next level. Being the chief admin of Aqua had never exactly been easy and May had been forced to sit through the entire discussion. Different members had come up with different ways to try and obtain the blue orb, which was supposed to give them the power to control the king of the sea: Kyogre.

Eventually, growing tired of the ongoing plans, the heads of Aqua, May's parents, had decided to let their daughter take charge of the entire operation. May had been rather reculant to agree but her parent had pulled her aside after the meeting and insisted that she go if she wanted to keep her position as chief admin. Personally, May didn't really give a damn as to which position she was in as long as she didn't have to perform the dirty work of killings and kidnappings done by the grunts.

Skitty meowed in response to her comment and May grinned. Skitty, or any of her Pokémon for that instance, made her fell relaxed and allowed her to forget everything what went on around her.

"Skitty, I'm so afraid," she whispered delicately, "I don't think I can do this." May was usually a confident girl, but this mission truly did seem impossible. She was supposed to collect the orbs before the Team Magma admin had a chance to. The fact that frightened her most was the other admin. She didn't know his name, but the chief admin of Magma was known for his (yes, he was a male) merciless killings and attacks. In fact it was rumored that the Magma Admin had in fact murdered her brother, Max, two years ago. Apparently =, from the rumors she had heard, the chief admin of Magma was 18–about-to-be-19 and, May snorted, breathtakingly gorgeous.

She averted her eyes away from the kitten in her arms and they slid toward the stream again. Roaring, fast, lifeless- an almost perfect definition of the Magmas and the Aquas. Sighing for the second time, she checked the blue digital watch wrapped around her wrist and yelped; "6:13", it was time to go.

As she made her way down the bridge, anxiety broke out in her stomach. Twisting her head she cast a final look toward the Aqua building of which she had called home for the last 17 and half years. Striding confidently toward the trees of the thick forest that would lead her to Laveridge Town, and the orbs, a thought struck her. Something her mother had joked about almost two months ago.

"_**May, sweetheart, thirteen is an unlucky number. It is the number that causes our failure." **_

Her heart leapt to her throat at the hidden meaning behind her mother's words.

'_**I started at 6:13!" **_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter better than the last. Remember that these chapters are short because they are opening chapters. AND THE "13" HAS A MEANING SO NO COMENTS ABOUT HOW RANDOM THE LAST SENTENCE WAS! Chapter 2 will be redone as soon as possible. _

_Pinx_


	2. A New Mission: Part 2

_Hello everyone. I have the next couple days off so I'm going to try to get as much writing done as possible. Here is the chapter 2 remake of Hate and Love All Mixed Up- ENJOY…hopefully it's better than the last one._

_**Chapter 2: Meet the Enemy**_

The scent of the fresh pine and needle leaf trees was thick in the tense atmosphere. The surrounding thick shrubs, obstructing the view of the treasure within, were terribly beautiful yet suffocating. The day had dawned clear and cool, but danger seemed to prowl on its hunt a bit too close for comfort.

In the midst of the serene surroundings stood a boy about 19, listening intently. Every crunch or rustling of the leaves and snapping of a twig seemed to trigger the boy into extreme cautiousness. His keen, bright emerald eyes scanned the area, creating a mental map out of the trees surrounding.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," he muttered as though playing a childish game of hide and seek. He flicked is shockingly green fringe from his handsome face and a triumph grin lit his face as his eyes zeroed in on his target.

An unusual black and white, dog-like creature with a razor shaped "horn" had emerged, oblivious to it's waiting captor, from the bushes. The limping, partly burned white fur, and near collapsing attributes were obvious signs of a previous attack.

The boy enlarged a red and white ball from his pocket in his palm naturally, as though the motion was common to him. Abruptly, stepping from the shadows, he flung the poke ball at the creature strikingly it squarely in its side. A red light emitted from the ball, encasing the creature. Soon the lone poke ball lay twitching from the struggling Pokémon inside. Eventually the poke ball froze as the Pokémon within ceased its pointless struggle from exertion.

Smirking, the emerald-eyed boy swaggered foreword and snatched the ball from the forest floor, shoving the item into his pocket. Bringing a hand to shield his pace from the sunlight, he gazed at what was Petalburg Forest.

Suddenly the magma communicator in his pocket rang, breaking the silence of the tranquil forest. Blinking in shock, the boy thrust a hand into his pocket, grasped and yanked the communicator from its place in his pocket. Flipping open the blood-red cover, his sharp, emerald eyes narrowed in suspicion: Maxie, the leader of Team Magma.

"Chief Admin Drew Hayden reporting," he said into the microphone as the flickering picture of a redheaded man appeared.

"Drew, have you started?" Maxie drawled coldly in response.

"Yes, I have started. I just captured a Pokémon that would be extremely useful for such a mission- I've never seen a Pokémon with a stronger razor wind," Drew retorted, not rudely, but far from politely.

"Very well, may I question which Pokémon?" Maxie inquired, mildly curious. Drew rarely gave such praise to Pokémon so the Pokémon had to be worth something if he complimented it.

"An absol. It got away twice from my flygon before I caught it," Drew said curtly.

"Maxie nodded once, "Very useful indeed, I must warn you that Team Aqua," he sneered the name viciously, " is also seeking the orbs. Make sure to obtain them before the Aquas," he warned severely.

Drew scoffed. "That hardly seems a threat," he mused arrogantly, but Maxie shook his head.

"My spies have informed me that Team Aqua has sent their Chief Admin on the mission. Apparently the girl is extremely clever and knows how to use her resources wisely."

"Whatever," the emerald-eyes male muttered before raising his voice, "I'll be on the lookout."

Pleased with answer, Maxie nodded curtly and acknowledge muttered, "See you then." And the screen went blank.

Drew chuckled as he tucked the communicator away. Angling his hand he read the time on the digital clock strapped to his wrist.

6:17 am

Perfect, he mused inwardly, 17 was Team Magma's lucky number.

And thus his lucky number too.

_Again, theses chapters are short because they are the introduction; the story truly begins in the next chapter. Hopefully this is better than what I had before._

_Pinx_


End file.
